A Hybreds Love
by Matthias Stormcrow
Summary: Three years after The Cullen's left Bella behind, Bella's life gets altered beyond repair when she almost gets raped while going to college because she gets thrust back into a world that left her behind when she finally meets the man who saved her that almost dreadful night.
1. Chapter 1: Saved by a Stranger

(A/N: Matthias Stormcrow here once again bringing you all a new story. So all I am going to say is I own the Original Characters. I do not own Twilight.)

**A Hybrid's Love** By: Matthias Stormcrow

Summery: Three years after The Cullen's left Bella behind, Bella's life gets altered beyond repair when she almost gets raped while going to college because she gets thrust back into a world that left her behind when she finally meets the man who saved her that almost dreadful night.

**Prologue: Shattered** (Bella POV)

Two years. Two long lonely depressed years. That is how long it has been since I have seen or heard from the Cullen's. They just left me behind without a trace and with nothing for me to remember them by just my fading memories of them. Look at me I was once a happy girl content to love Edward for eternity and now I could not care if any of them showed up at my door. I graduated High School this year, but instead of going straight to college I decided to take a year off to try and get the shattered remains of my life back together.

**Chapter 1: Saved by a Stranger **(Bella POV)

One year and two months later

Here I am in UCLA and I have been here for two months. I have been enjoying my time here. I have a few acquaintances here but I am not quite back to normal and yet the pain in my chest when I thought of the Cullen's is gone and has been replaced with anger for playing me like a flute when I first met them.

I have changed a few things about my appearance when I first got here. I dyed my hair from the boring brown to beautiful blond. I am in better shape physically then I ever have been thanks to what I have been coming to call weekly gym nights. I go out on dates with classmates but I never let things go to far. I am no longer clumsy, thanks to the yoga classes I go to on the weekends.

Tonight I was planning on going out tonight because I wanted a new book from the city library, so with that in my mind I fixed myself up a quick steak and potatoes with a glass of milk. Well there was one good thing that came out of my time with his family: I eat better then I ever had before. After my dinner I took a shower and dried myself off before throwing on a black bra and panties, a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt.

When I thought I looked presentable I grabbed my purse and headed out.

Thirty minutes later

I am an idiot. I have been walking for the last thirty minutes I am about ten minutes away from Library when suddenly.

"Hey baby, where are you running to?" A mans voice from somewhere behind me.

That is where I noticed where I was on a deserted shortcut to the library. I immediately remembered the last time I was in a similar situation back in port Angelus almost two years ago. I looked around me and four guys surrounded me. Son of a. This time there's no Vampire to save me. Hopefully I get out of this alive…I hope.

"What can I do for you brutes?" I asked sweetly.

"Nothing we won't take by force. Actually we plan on taking it forcefully." One of the men replied with a sinister smirk.

I was screwed. They walked forward and I tried throwing the first punch or kick in this occasion and I hit a cup in the intended area. All that got me was a punch in the face.

I fell onto the ground clutching my check and I looked up and one of the men followed up punching me in the chest. The punches kept coming; they all joined the first one in punching and kicking me. I was bleeding sometime during that butt kicking and when they stopped I was happy until I realized why they stopped. I was about to pass out from the blood lose.

"Alright boys I think we took the fight out of her now lets take our prize then we're going to kill the girl and leave her body somewhere out of state. Now hold still honey this doesn't need to be more violent then it already is." Another guy said.

Next thing I know is the men start stripping me, the men get me down to my underwear and I was crying now.

"Hey assholes!" Another voice shouted from behind us.

The men looked behind us and I passed out.

(A/N: That is the end of that chapter. Next chapter we meet Adrian Collins the main male character of this story as well as being the head of Collins Family.)


	2. Chapter 2: The Collins Family

**Chapter 2: The Collins Family** (Adrian POV)

I am bored out of my freaking mind. I have been bored for the last three months. It gets boring going to college every four years. The only joy in my life is the band of jolly outlaws I call my family.

My name Adrian Collins and I am half human and half vampire. I have short dark blond hair, green eyes, slightly tanned skin and I am 6'5 and I am solidly built.

I was born in Slovakia and I turned my mother Sasha into a Vampire when I was born. When I was full-grown I left because I was…you guessed it bored. I found out a hundred years later that I have adoptive sisters names are: Tanya, Kate and Irena and they have no damn clue I exist because mother did not tell them. Why didn't she tell them? Did she forget about me? Or did she get somebody to erase her memories of me? If so then she did it to keep the Vampire named Aro off my trail. Damn Italian scumbags.

"Father, are you awake?" Adam my eldest son said before walking into my room.

My family that I created over the last eight hundred years consists of: Myself, my son Adam, his mate and wife Danielle (Dani), my other son Chris and his mate Jillian (Jill) and finally my daughter Ashley and her mate Christy. Yes they're lesbians and no we don't care in fact we supported them to get married when they could.

I found Ashley first eight hundred years ago dying of the Scarlet Fever. She was only 19. She is a beautiful girl. She is 5'5 with long blond hair that is almost the same shade as mine. Violet eyes when she was Human now her eyes are red as are the others bar mine. She is also the bookworm of the family. It helps to pass us off as brother and sister as our cover story. I gave her the choice of life as my daughter or death. She was not ready to die so she chose life as my daughter.

After thirty years together we met Adam. He was a nice guy. He looked about twenty years old. Dark brown hair light blue eyes when he was human. He is the jokester of the family. I turned him after he took a knife to the chest for Ashley not that it would have done anything except make her mad. When he woke up first thing he did was ask questions. He was very controlled for a newborn.

Next came Chris and that was about thirty years after Adam became a Vampire. Chris is actually the smallest out of three males of family. I'm 6'5, Adam is 6'6 and Chris is 6'4. But for a guy as small as Chris he packs a wallop trust me I know. I'm the first person he punched when he woke up. Chris has black hair. He is the tech wizard of the family.

The four of us lived together until by chance we came across another nomadic vampire named Jillian. She had been a vampire for fifteen years before coming to us. She had light blond hair and was very shy when she met us. She stood at 5'7 I can even go as far as saying she was timid around Adam and I. She ignored Chris at first and became best friends with Ashley despite Jillian being a tomboy.

After Jillian came Christy, She came to us because she left her coven. We found her hunting on our territory. I must admit we did not make the worlds greatest first impression with our home in such chaos. But seeing as we all are kind of lazy it was a bit of a mess. Imagine our surprise when we come back from hunting one day and the house is spotless. She has long dark red hair and stands 5'9 and is pretty bubbly most of the time.

I guess I should mention how old we all are in human ages. I'm twenty-two years old when I stopped aging, Adam is twenty years old, Ashley is twenty-one years old, Chris is also twenty-one, Jillian is eighteen years old and Christy is nineteen years old. Adam, Ashley, Chris and I all go to UCLA while Christy and Jillian got to High School.

"Father!" Adam said finally catching my attention.

"Huh?" I replied.

"You alright? You were thinking about _her_ weren't you?" Adam asked.

"I am okay and yes I was thinking about your second sister Adam. Say her name. No more of this _her_ bullshit. You all know that pisses me off." I replied getting angry.

For his credit Adam looked sad and humbled. He looked up at me.

"You're right father. I know you miss Nattie. I miss her too. I have it on good authority that the others miss her as well." Adam replied.

Sigh Nattie A.K.A. Natalie. She has long ebony hair that felt like silk. She was a beauty. I made her a vampire after Chris found her seriously wounded. It looked like she got trampled by a horse and was unconscious so I made the decision to save her life. In return what did I get? I got my ass kicked pretty badly. That was probably the first time I thought I was going to die. I probably would have died had it not had been for Chris and Adam pulling her off of me. I was in a coma for a week.

She left us after her newborn year was up. I would have loved to say she left on a high note but that was not the case. She forced the proverbial knife in deeper with what she said before she left. Here is how that went down.

_Flashback 840 years ago._

I was sitting down reading a scroll when Nattie stormed into my room.

"_Ah Nattie, Good morning." I said with a smile._

_ I looked at her and she did not look happy._

"_Oh please cut out the good morning bullshit please." Nattie said angrily._

Should have kept my mouth shut.

"_What crawled up your ass this morning?" I said trying to lighten the mood._

_ She looked really mad._

"_You think your some kind of hero? Giving us this life. I never wanted this. You forced it on me. I wanted to die and you took that decision away from. You know what you are?" Nattie asked trying to keep her temper._

_ I shook my head dumbfounded._

"_Your selfish. All you care about is yourself. You took my choice from me. I have lived under your selfish rules long enough. Now I am leaving and I never want to see you again. You're a monster and I wish you were dead." Nattie said before walking out of the house never to be seen again._

Flashback over

I shook my head and looked at Adam.

"That is it. I am done." I said now once again angry.

"Done? What are you talking about? Dad you're scaring me." Adam said.

Next thing I know is my room is crowded. With everybody now staring at me.

"What is going on Adam?" Ashley asked.

"Dad says he is done." Adam replied.

"Done. What does that mean?" Chris asked.

Next thing I know is Jill and Christy latch onto my arms and start to cry.

"Please don't die." Christy sobbed out.

Die? Oh dear god they blew this out of proportion. Oh dear I might as well set them straight.

"My babies. I swore to you all I was not leaving you alone and I meant that. What I meant when I said I was done was that I was done dwelling on the past. I waited 800+ years for Nattie to come back. She wanted space and I gave it to her just like I wanted to give you all space." I said with a little laugh.

"We didn't want space. We love you not to say Nattie doesn't. We all know she does. But when she left and ripped out your heart _we_ were the ones to pick up the pieces." Ashley said.

I looked around at my family. Then I felt like I was being watched and I turned my head to the right to look out the window only to see nothing and I smiled knowing it was Nattie watching.

"_Come home soon young one. I missed you. I forgive you just give me a second chance." I thought to myself._

"Time for school." I said with a chuckle.

With that everybody ran to their room and walked into my bathroom and had nice relaxing shower and when I came into my room I could smell Nattie she was in my room. What was she doing here? I noticed a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt with a note on them.

-Forgive me Father for I have sinned. It's been 840 years since my last confession. I turned my back on a man that gave me another chance at life. I said horrible things to him. Things I didn't mean. Things I wish I could take back. I hope he forgives me and I hope my brothers and sisters forgive me as well.

I smiled as I threw on the clothes that were laid out and I found them to feel comfortable and a nice fit. I walked downstairs to see everybody staring at me.

"Morning family. Are we ready?" I asked.

Everybody nodded and headed into their cars with their mates. Adam and Danielle in his Green Camero. Chris and Jill in her White Jeep Wrangler. Ashley and Christy in their Black Chevy Impala and myself on my Black Ducati Motorcycle.

"Its clobbering time!" Adam, Chris, Ashley and I shouted before we left.

(Nattie POV)

"Its clobbering time!" Adam, Chris, Ashley and our father shouted before they left.

I smiled watching them leave and I turned to the blond Women next to me.

"Are you sure that's him?" My aunt Tanya asked.

"Yes that is him. Look don't show yourselves to him until I reunite with my family. I want earn my way back into my family. I fucked up once before and I want them to understand I made a mistake but I have seen the light and show them all especially dear old dad that I am not leaving this time because now I understand what its like to be alone with no one to talk. Wish me luck."

All three of my aunts and my newfound uncle Garrett nodded their heads.

"Look out UCLA your about to get another Collins Family Vampire throw your way." I said as I jumped out of my tree branch and ran toward my Red Ford GTO that I got as a birthday present from Aunty Tanya.

(A/N: That is the end of this chapter next chapter will be the family reunion then that will lead up to where the prologue started from Adrian's POV. Before you ask yes The Collins family have their own gifts as to what they are well you'll find out when Bella finds out.)


	3. Chapter 3: Family Reunion

**Chapter 3: Family Reunion** (Adrian POV)

When Adam, Chris, Ashley, Danielle and I arrived at UCLA the usual gossip started up and we walked up into the school and then separated. You see the five of us go UCLA while Christy and Jillian go to High School.

"Contacts in and see you all at Lunch." I said.

They all waved and I went toward my English class. As usual the blond haired brown-eyed girl is the first one there and with a haunted look on her face. Nobody but my family seems to notice. Every time she looks at me it seems like she is actually seeing me and not what Danielle's power is telling her to see. You see Danielle has the power to change the appearances and I guess it does not work on this blond haired girl. Thank god she is never around at lunchtime.

First period came and went and when the bell rang the girl as I have come to call her looked back at me for a few seconds like she always does, then shakes her head then leaves.

"Who are you?" I said quietly.

"I am just Bella." She whispered a reply outside the room.

How the fuck did she hear me? I was whispering. She is not a Vampire or one of those Lycans in the Middle East and as far as I know there is only three hybrids in existence: Nahuel and Maysun in South America, and myself.

Nothing interesting happened in second class. It was boring as hell. When Lunch rolled around I found the others sitting in their spots and I walked up and sat down.

"What is wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost?" Dani asked concerned lining her voice.

"Feels like that." I said. "How?"

"How what?" Chris asked.

"How did she hear me?" I said.

"She heard you while you were whispering. Wow. We are going to have to be careful. Did you at least get her name?" Ashley asked.

"Yes. Her name is Bella." I said.

With that I lapsed back into silence for the remainder of Lunch.

I walked into Physics in a daze and sat down in my seat. I ripped out a piece of paper and started drawing her picture. There was something about her. I know its not love. I know love and I know lust its none of those. I looked at the drawing and I realized I was drawing her sitting under an apple tree with her blond hair swaying in the breeze with her head turned away almost like she was waiting or looking for something or someone. But she also looked kind of sad almost longing for something.

"That is a beautiful drawing. Who is she?" A familiar voice said right next to my ear.

I looked up into the Blue (Red) Eyes of Nattie. I smiled and jumped out of my seat.

"Hey little sister. I missed you." I said before giving her a big hug.

(A/N: In case you're confused outside of school and inside school they greet each other differently. Outside of School Adrian is the father and in school he is their brother.)

"Hey big brother. I missed you too." Nattie said while patting my back. "This seat taken?"

I smiled and moved my stuff so Nattie could sit next to me. I smiled at her and mouthed the words I forgive you. She looked into my eyes and smiled at me and boom it was like nothing had happened in the last eight hundred plus years. Like she never left and was always by my side. The pain I was carrying for all these years since she left was gone and in its place was happiness I longed for.

"Can I come home with you?" Nattie asked quietly.

"Yes but be warned, your brothers and sisters-" I said but then was interrupted.

"_Sisters_. When did this happen?" Nattie asked.

"After you left. Adam's mate is named Danielle. Chris's mate is name Jillian. Ashley's mate is named Christy." I replied.

"Wow Ashley is a lesbian? Did not see that coming." Nattie said with a chuckle. "What is they like?" Nattie asked.

"Oh Dani is a sweet heart. She took to all of us as soon as she met us. She is probably one of the three that understand why you left. She didn't like it but she understood. Then there's Jillian or Jill as we call her. She had a coven her for her power and her gift told her to seek us out and well you remember how we react to strangers with intent to harm?" I asked.

"Yeah we killed the last cocky son a bitch didn't we?" Nattie asked.

"Yeah we did. Well what did to that coven made what we did back then look like 4th of July Fireworks. Out of a coven of six we left three alive and told them under no certain terms we ever see them again we will kill them." I replied.

"What about the other girl?" Nattie asked.

"Ah Christy. She pretty much runs the family ship when Adam and I are not around. She in a lot of ways reminds me of my deceased mother. She is kind, easy to talk to and she helped me better understand what really happened between you and I." I said.

"It was my fault." Nattie said then I interrupted.

"No my sweet girl. It was mine. You were right I was babying and smothering you and I am so sorry. I am sorry for holding you back and for taking your choice away. I was wrong and it was Christy who pointed it out to me." I said.

She hugged me and started softly sobbing onto my shoulder.

"There there it's all right now. You're home that is all that matters." I said consoling Nattie.

When the bell finally rang Nattie and I went our own separate ways and the rest of the school day was boring. When the final bell rang I all but ran out of the school to see that the others have already left to go pick up their mates. I got on my Motorcycle and started the engine.

"Got room for one more?" Nattie asked.

"Sure get on." I replied.

With that I drove the bike back home with Nattie wrapping her arms around my stomach. When we arrived Nattie got off the bike as I parked it and waited for me.

"Shall we?" I said offering my arm.

"Lets do this." Nattie said before taking my arm and we walked into the house.

When we walked into the house all hell broke loose.

"What the fuck is she doing in here!" Ashley shouted.

"Ashe baby calm down." Christy calmly said.

"No, I will not calm down Christy. I am going to beat your ass for what you did to Dad when you left. We had him on suicide watch for ten years for Christ sakes. What did you just come back to finish the job. I won't let you." Ashley continued shouting.

Soon everybody but me was shouting and I tuned them all out. I never did well in these environments. I could feel my sadness raising and watched as everything I struggled to build threatened to break itself apart.

I left without a word and went to the one place that always brought a smile to my face: My music room. I lightly grabbed at locket I had on all the time. It held a hand painted picture of my mother that I did about five hundred years ago.

I walked toward the grand Piano and sat down and lightly touched the ivory. I opened the locket and looked at the picture.

"Am I doing the right thing Mom? I desperately need guidance." I said sadly.

With that I started playing a melody my mother used to hum to me when I was a baby and kept on humming it every night until I left. The beat was soft and soothing.

I know that your hiding things

Using gentle words to shelter me

Your words were like a dream

But dreams could never fool me

Not that easily.

The bickering cut off. Nattie walked into the music room followed by Ashley and the others.

I acted so distant then

Didn't say good-bye before you left

But I was listening

You fight your battles far from me

Far too easily.

I could hear sobbing but I kept going with the song.

Save your tears cause I will come back

I could that you whispered

As you walked through that door

But still I swore to hide that pain

As I turn back the pages

Shouting might have been the answer then

What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart

But now I am not afraid to say what's in my heart

I started softly crying now to letting go of my pain. I looked outside to see it now shining outside.

Cause One Thousand words

Call out through the ages

They'll fly to you

Even though I can see

I know that reaching you

Suspended on silver wings.

I could feel everybody place a hand on my arms or shoulders.

Oh One Thousand words

One Thousand embraces

Will cradle you

Making all your weary days seem far away

They'll hold you forever.

I started humming the part I remembered most.

Oh One Thousand words

Have never been spoken

They'll fly to you

They'll carry you home

Come back into my arms

Suspended on silver wings.

Oh One Thousand words

Called out through the ages

They'll cradle you

Making all your lonely years to only days

They'll hold you forever.

I leaned back and fell off the stool I was sitting on.

Oh

One Thousand words.

"Father?" Ashley asked

I was soon throw in a vision.

Vision start

_ I looked where I was and I saw street signs name the street Main street and I was standing in downtown LA at nine o'clock at night I heard sobbing so I went to investigate and what I saw pissed me right off._

_ I saw Bella on the ground crying and bleeding all over and between four to six guys taking turns forcefully having sex with her and for some reason other then the obvious of course but this stirred something inside that I have never felt before._

Vision end I sat up panting and clutching my chest. "Bella." I said.

"Bella. What is wrong with Bella?" Christy asked.

"Bella is about to get raped." I said.

"Oh my god. When?" Danielle asked.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"7:30 PM. Why?" Adam replied.

"It was still going on at nine pm so I do not know when it started so I am going to take a chance and go." I said.

"Go be the hero we all know, love and respect." Natalie said.

I looked over at Natalie and she nodded her head.

"**Go get her father." Natalie's thoughts entered my head.**

With that I ran out of the house and jumped onto my motorbike and started the engine and drove toward Bella. The pain was getting worse. What the hell is this a heart attack? About halfway there I fell off the bike because it was now becoming hard to concentrate.

I had arrived at the scene of a bunch of punks who were going to get their Asses killed. I stopped ten feet away and announced my presence the only way I knew how.

"Hey assholes!" I shouted from behind them.

The men looked at me and I saw Bella had passed out.

"You like to beat up on women to prove your tough huh? Well why don't you and your gang of sissies try to beat up on me?" I said with a snarl.

Then I lost all semblance of control I had left and launched myself at these monster while unleashing the hell they had coming to them and today just call me Jack the Ripper.

(A/N: That is the end of that chapter. So far I have revealed Danielle's gift (Changing appearances), Natalie's gift (She can put her thoughts in your head), and one of Adrian's gifts (Visions only difference between him and Alice is that everything he sees is more precise. Next chapter is going to get a little descriptive with what Adrian does to these scumbags. So do any of you have any idea what is going on with Adrian?)


	4. Chapter 4: Serge Belakhova

**Chapter 4: Serge Belakhova** (Adrian POV)

With a mighty roar I charged forward. I lost myself to the Beast. I didn't think of ways to kill these…things I just did it. The first one tried taking a swing at me and I crushed his hand like an Orange and through the grip on his hand I learned his name was Chuck. I say was because they're all dead they just don't know it yet.

"You like pain?" I said quietly.

I noticed the other three making their way to Bella.

"Excuse me a second." I said to Chuck.

I let go of Chuck and ran over and snapped one of their necks.

"What the fuck. Motherfucker you killed Jeff." One of them said.

"Motherfucker, I like that. Heh, you all actually think you can leave this place alive. No you naive fucks. Your not leaving this place period." I said menacingly.

"What the fuck are you?" Chuck said while clutching his crushed hand. "My hand."

"Your worst nightmare." I growled out.

"You're a monster!" Another of the men said.

"I know what I am. Do you?" I said with a smirk. "Now if you'll excuse me its clobbering time."

With that I kicked Chuck in the ribs breaking at least two before punching the third guy in the skull with enough force to break down a tree killing him instantly. I wasn't done there not by a long shot. My path of destruction continued. I heard the third running toward me and I turned toward him and he hit me over the head with a crowbar…that hurt a little bit. In retaliation I threw a full force quick punch and buried half my hand into assclown number 4 and ripped his black heart out before crushing it.

Three and a half down two to go. I had a special plan for Chucky but I will kill the other two first before extracting the perfect revenge. I looked around for the other two and I saw that they left. I smirked then turned and looked at Chuck.

"Be a good boy and stay here. If you even think about going near her, you will not like what happens to you next. Are we clear?" I said with a smirk. "Now I am going to hunt down your friends and end their pathetic existence."

With that I activated another of my gifts making a firewall between Bella and Chuck and Chuck jumped back.

"What the fuck? Did you see that?" Chuck said but I just gave a dark chuckle and began my hunt for the other two.

I found the first trying to steal my ride. One thing you need to know about me is: You do not fuck with my ride. It is my pride and joy since I built the bloody thing almost forty years ago. A Black leather seat, chrome engine rides like a dream and its fast.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I gave you a chance to run you dumb shit and this is how you do it. I was hoping to make a game out of this and instead you blew it." I said.

With that I walked forward and he turned toward me and shot me with a .45 pistol. I stood there holding my stomach.

"Gotcha you bastard. What do you have to say now you stupid son of a bit-" He started to say but was interrupted when I wrapped my hand around his throat and before I could squeeze he emptied the entire clip into me.

I let go and fell to the ground. He started laughing and congratulating himself. Getting shot hurts you see as a half vampire my skin isn't as hard as vampire skin is and a bullet at point blank range will go through my skin but not my organs if I feed regularly. You see a hybrid like myself can die pretty easily but it can be pretty hard to. You see all a Vampire has to do is rip my head off and keep my head and body separated for about an hour and then I am dead. I have had to kill a deranged hybrid a long time ago. A time I wish I could forget.

Anyways I am getting distracted. Here I am laying on the ground and the man who shot me nine times in the chest was pointing and laughing at me when the stupid moron should have been running for his life because when I get up and I will, I will end his existence.

When my wounds closed I sat up scaring the hell out of the man.

"Don't you ever fucking die?" He shouted at me before empting the rest of the clip into me.

"Ow." I moaned before falling down once again.

Next thing I know is Nattie appeared virtually behind the punk and latched onto his neck.

"Sorry dad but I was hungry. Ashley got the other one and now the others have all exits for the last idiot now completely blocked off. So go give him his just desserts and bring the girl to our home so we can assess her injuries." Nattie said.

I nodded to Nattie and with that I went back toward Bella and Chuck and I looked at Bella who hadn't moved and then I turned to Chuck.

"Well Chucky ole boy it seems the hour of vengeance has come. Your own horrifying ways brought this to you." I said.

"Please, show some mercy." He begged of me.

I just laughed.

"Oh, I am afraid that your past sins have left me cold to your please of mercy." I said with a cold tone in my voice.

I advanced forward and in the most calculating way I picked him up by his shirt and pinched the back of his neck until I something get crushed and I dropped him and he fell on his back.

"I can't move my legs or my arms. What did you do to me!" He shouted at me.

I just looked at him as coldly as I could.

"I crushed the nerves at the back of your neck or more specifically the ones that control motor function. You're now paralysed for life Chuck. But don't mistake that for kindness because there are worse things I could do. Now I am leaving with the girl and my family and you had better shut your mouth about what happened here. If word gets back to me that you told somebody I would then kill you, the person you told and both of your families and make it seem like an accident." I said.

With that I dissolved the Fire Ring and walked toward Bella and gently picked her up.

"Ashe, Dani, Nattie, Christy, Adam, Chris, Jill come we are leaving." I said.

I placed Bella gently on my bike and placed my arms on either side of her before starting the Bike and heading out. As I was driving I thought about what I had just done. I lost control of my emotions, for the first time since my rebirth into who I am now, I lost control.

Before I built my family from the ground up I was a completely different person. My name wasn't always Adrian Collins. My birth name was Serge Belakhova pronounced Bellakova and I really was a monster.

I had an insatiable bloodlust. No matter how many I killed on a hunt I always killed more. That is why I was exiled from Home. I was drawing too much attention. I was fooling myself when I said I left because I was bored. I would have never have left my mother but in her words I was becoming uncontrollable. She died because of me.

I looked into the skies with tears of pain in my eyes.

"I am sorry. Mom, Tatiana, Katrina, Irena" I said. "I am sorry for not exerting better control. I am sorry for taking Mom away from all of you because of me."

"We forgive you Brother. We are coming to meet you soon. To repair our broken relationship." I heard Tatiana's voice say from nearby.

I turned and there jumping from tree to tree following me was the family in my mind I destroyed and my old friend Garrett. I smiled weakly and turned my attention back to the road.

When we arrived I picked Bella up gently and carried her into my home then laid her gently on the living room couch. Then I did something completely unexpected. I started stroking her face and I was…purring I think. But that is impossible because according to the rest of the family we only purr when we are in the presence of our…son of a bitch! You got to be kidding me. After twelve hundred years of convincing myself that I was going to be alone and mateless forever I finally find her.

Question now is where to go from here?

(A/N: Well that is the end of this chapter. Next chapter will be interesting I think seeing as it will feature the Belakhova family reunion. I know Tanya, Kate and Irena are the Denali family but I figured I would grow their characters a little more. Give them more depth.)


	5. Chapter 5: Father Sons Daughters talk p1

**Chapter 5: Father/Sons/Daughters Talk part 1** (Adrian POV)

I sat down in a chair in the corner and contemplated what the hell I was going to do next. The way I see it I had two choices: Option A: Get the fuck out of this city and never come back. Option B: Embrace the bond and do not fight against it. I have seen what being without your mate does to Vampires and let me tell you nothing good comes out of it. Believe me a Vampire with no wish to live anymore is not a pretty sight: Eyes black as a moonless night, skin looks translucent, clothes in taters, no pride of self and no respect for the others. I remember one vampire in particular who was like this. Here is how that went down.

_Flashback Five hundred and fifty-nine years ago_

_ There I was walking through a trail in the forest. We lived in an area now known as Chicago, Illinois. At the time it was just a small settlement and we lived nowhere near them for protection for both the humans and us. I always did enjoy a good walkthrough the woods just listening to the animals but that day there was not a single animal sound was heard. It also didn't help that I could sense a pair of eyes on me._

_ I walked for a few more miles until I came upon this old log cabin. Old was putting it mildly. This log cabin was quite frankly falling apart. In fact it kind of reminded me of well…me. _(I was not in a good place spiritually at the time.)_ The cabin looked like it might have been beautiful at one time. I could imagine it. Birds tweeting, wind blowing through the trees softly, the smell of fresh air mixed with sweet grass. The whole cabin was build by old tall oak trees, with a chimney. _

_I took one step and then was made aware that was trespassing in a physical manner because the vampire I could smell attacked me from behind. _

_His first punch made me fly through the wall and shatter my left shoulder _(hence the scar on my shoulder that goes down a few inches of my arm,)_ I passed out after crashing through three walls._

_When I came to about two hours later I was hanging upside down over a fire with this Vampire sitting directly in front of me. I tried to open my eyes to see that one of them was swollen shut and my vision out of the other eye was blurry._

"_Who are you? Why am I here?" I asked politely._

_ All that got me was a punch in the face that cracked my skull. I was in a world of pain, it was during that time I wished I had went hunting with Adam, Chris and Ashley._

_ When the pain subsided I looked in the general direction of my captor's voice since I still couldn't see._

"Now, you half breed son of bitch I'll ask the questions." He snarled in my face after he roughly grabbed me by the hair…I need a haircut.

Without warning I made fire underneath me encircle me and in a panic the vampire jumped back.

"_You can insult me, beat me till I am half-dead but…never ever insult my mother. MY MOTHER DIED BECAUSE OF A MONSTER LIKE ME AND NOW YOU GET THE CHANCE TO DIE AS WELL!" I shouted at him as I blasted him with the fire into the wall and burned the rope holding me in the process._

"What the fuck. How powerful are you?" He mumbled astounded.

"My name is Adrian Collins and my power is Pyrokenisis…along with one other power. But you, Motherfucker, are not going to live to tell about this tale of our encounter." I snarled before trying to get to my feet only to discover one of my legs were broken.

I looked at him as I tried to get up again only to fail again. I was getting frustrated.

"You sir, are one stuck-up, idiotic, motherfucker. How do you think you can kill me if you cannot stand?" He said as he laughed me

Without warning the Vampire was headless and body crumpled and behind him stood Adam (I could tell it was him because he is the best tracker in the family,) with a look of utter rage on his face, which then softened when he saw me.

"You okay Father?" Adam asked with worry.

I gave him a look with my right eyebrow raised.

"Can you stand?" Adam asked.

To prove that I couldn't I tried again with the same results. So with that Adam helped me up to my feet and supported my weight and helped me out of the cabin from hell.

"Wait. I can't leave yet. Not without saying good-bye." I said softly as I could faintly the sounds of a Vampire putting itself back together.

We turned around and we were about a hundred feet away and I made fire appear on my right hand.

"I release you from your eternal torment. Return to dust." I solemnly said before launching the fireball at the cabin.

The cabin ignited almost instantly and for a moment I could have sworn I could have heard a woman's voice say thank you.

Flashback over

Since that day I had developed a healthy respect for living with what you had because I could have ended up far worse. Also since the day Nattie left I stopped changing people except one other person and that was in London in the year 1663. I was running on instinct and my instincts said, turn him. After I bit him I left him alone figuring he didn't want my help or need it, after all Nattie is right I am not a hero. I am monster who does what he needs to do in order to survive.

I looked over at the sleeping beauty on my couch.

"What to do with you…you enigma. It is painfully obvious you are not human nor a Lycan or Skin Walker so what are you?" I said before taking a breath and made my way downstairs to where my family were just staring at each other in anger.

"Enough! Enough. I can't take it anymore. I was dreaming about this day for months and its not going the way I wanted it to. How do you think that makes me feel?" I said sadly.

Nattie walked over to me and placed her arms around me and gave me a hug. Then she pulled back and looked all of her brothers and sisters in the eyes before landing on mine.

"I am sorry. I am sorry for everything I said back then. I was bitch, plain and simple. You did what you thought was the right thing. I understand that now because like you, I sought to build my own family…and it was a disaster from the get go." Nattie said softly.

I looked into Nattie's eyes and I could see the light that once was always present in her eyes was dying out thanks to loneliness. I took her face lightly in my hands.

"Jill, Chris, Adam, Dani, Christy, Ashley let Nattie and I have some privacy. We have things that need to be cleared up but uh, do me a favour and keep an eye on Bella for me please?" I said with as small smile.

With that everybody but Nattie and I left the room. I guided Nattie down to the couches and we sat down.

"Talk to me baby girl. It will not get better until you talk to me." I said softly.

She started to cry softly.

"It's my fault. Everything that happened to me is my fault." Nattie sobbed out.

Never had I seen Nattie come undone like this. I could feel the old protectiveness come crawling back into me again. Whoever reduced Nattie to blubbering mess was going to get his or her ass kicked Belakhova style. Normally I would try to keep this anger and aggression at bay because that was always apart of somebody I left behind: My old life as a Belakhova. I'm not that person anymore. (A/N: Now I am sure you are all confused. He was born with the name Serge Belakhova but when he started his family he left that name behind in his past. To him, Serge and Adrian are two totally different people think of it as two sides of the same coin. He only uses his first name when he is really pissed of.)

(Nattie POV)

I cried. For the first time in a long time I cried. I was not expecting this kind of welcome…well I was expecting the treatment I had received at the hands of my siblings but I was not expecting the welcome dear old dad gave me. When I first saw him today I could tell what I said to him all those years really changed him and not for the better.

"It's my fault. Everything that happened to me is my fault." I sobbed out.

"Shh baby girl, calm down its okay." Dad soothed. "Talk to me Nattie. I am a great listener I always have been."

That just made me cry harder. Next thing I know is that he started humming a tune I remember from my childhood. How did he know it? Then he started singing softly into my ear.

Hush my love now don't you cry,

Everything will be all right.

As you drift off into your world,

Rest in peaceful sleep.

If there's one thing that you showed me,

I know there's one that you showed me,

That you showed me,

Just give love to all.

Just give love to all.

Let's give love to all.

When he finished humming I hugged him.

"You ready to talk now?" Dad said softly.

I nodded my head.

"I think we need to know this to." Chris said as he and Adam walked into the room.

Ah, That is right Adam and Chris appointed themselves the family Peacekeepers. They are also the hardest people I am going have to convince that I learned my lesson other then, Ashley of course. Speaking of Ashley she just walked in. Nodded to dad and sat down on the other couch along with Chris and Adam. They all looked at me expectantly. With that I started the story.

"After I left you all eight hundred and forty years ago. I travelled around the continent just exploring. I was okay on my own. Or so I thought." I said beginning my story.

I was told to leave one piece of the story out. The identity of my Father's Father. He is not dead like my dad was led to believe. In fact he lives in Italy: Volterra to be exact. I met him and because of that meeting I meet my Uncles, Aunts, Grandfather and Step-Grandmother. They told me to bring him and my family over for Christmas. That will be interesting especially my Father meeting his Father for the very first time.

(A/N: That is the end of another chapter. Any guesses on who Adrian's Father is? Next chapter we learn exactly what happened to Nattie.)


End file.
